xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain Era
Mountain Era is one of the eras of the xkcd comic Time within the Journey Eon. It lasted from frame 1662 to frame 2356. In composition, variety, conflict, and depth, the Mountain era is the most substantial up to this point of all the eras of Time. It is majestic in scope and full of numerous iconic moments that sparked profound discussion and reflection on the One True Thread. So far, it is the longest of any era by number of newpix. Summary During this Era, Megan and Cueball begin their new quest to explore the mountains instead of entirely focusing on discovering why the sea is rising. They establish via dialogue throughout the era that they still hope to solve that mystery, but are also thoroughly devoted to discovery for discovery's sake. They climb increasingly steep ledges and run into multiple Molpys, including a snake, chirp-making Molpys, and several Beesnakes. They rest for a period next to a tiny river, which Megan follows and finds a tall waterfull, prompting a discussion on the creation of canyons. Moving on, they find a hedgehog-like molpy, and a beautiful "fluttermolpy" which prompts an existential discussion during which our protagonists discuss possibly turning back, and the surety of mortality. They come out with a renewed resolve to reach the top of the mountain. Moving on, they eventually reach a plateau with a weird tree containing undesirable berries, and then signs of an abandoned residence. They begin to explore it, and see signs of sandcastle making. As they begin to build a small sandcastle, they are attacked by a meowlpy which rips open Cueball's bag and injures Megan's leg. They dress her wound and discuss how to proceed. They are much closer to the top of the mountain than their own home at this point, and decide to keep climbing, as there appears to be a structure at the top, where they may find people who can help Megan with her injuries. Thus, while their goal (reaching the top) remains the same, the purposes behind their goal have been reinforced with a need for Megan's medical care. The era ends with them continuing towards the top, but before they get there, the astronomical Night Era briefly interrupts, creating a detour, albeit and impressive and beautiful one, from the narrative flow. In some ways, the Summit Era which follows the Night Era technically completes the narrative arc of the Mountain Era, and one may consider the Mountain, Night, and Summit eras together as one continuous, cohesive sub-eon to the larger Journey Eon. Periods 1662 - 1725: Into the Mountains 1726 - 1765: "Snake!" 1766 - 1825: The Tree Stumps 1826 - 1882: Chirp 1883 - 1928: The Tiny River Period 1929 - 1969: The Waterfall (or "Wowterfall") Period 1970 - 2014: Eighth Journey Period 2015 - 2065: The Epic of Pricklymolp 2066 - 2141: The Fluttermolpy Discussion 2142 - 2178: The Weird Tree Period 2179 - 2225: The Abandoned Former Habitation on the Mountain Plateau - : The Attack - : Ninth Journey Period Category:Eras